


Diary of a Human Stowaway (Original Mass Effect Story/Fic)

by RJ_ZIMM



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Down the Road, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Might contain more mature content, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_ZIMM/pseuds/RJ_ZIMM
Summary: (UPDATING GRADUALLY)You know I dont mean to complain but URRRGH Im so tired of hiding and running.. My muscles ache and I get the shakes so bad from fear of everyone finding out Im on board..turians am I right?Yeah that's the kind of ship I was on, I barely saw any humans on it..you may be asking "why am I hiding in an alien space ship a bunch of light years away from earth?" oh well that's a long story...ehh well I mean I could sum it up by stating that Im just a hitch hiker and that I was sick of that wasteland on earth..I wanted to be free from all the rage and hate most of all the war..but I do miss the good calm days on my time on earth, which hurts to even think about. Generally wasn't calm..especially ever since I snuck onto this heap a junk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it please :)

Amber logging on... You know I dont mean to complain but URRRGH Im so tired of hiding and running.. My muscles ache and I get the shakes so bad from fear of everyone finding out Im on board..turians am I right?  
Yeah that's the kind of ship I was on, I barely saw any humans on it..you may be asking "why am I hiding in an alien space ship a bunch of light years away from earth?" oh well that's a long story...ehh well I mean I could sum it up by stating that Im just a hitch hiker and that I was sick of that wasteland on earth..I wanted to be free from all the rage and hate most of all the war..but I do miss the good calm days on my time on earth, which hurts to even think about. Generally wasn't calm..especially ever since I snuck onto this heap a junk.

Ooooh secret time? How do I get away with hiding on the ship?? That's easy...well...not really.. I sneak through the vents..Im not exactly the largest human.. I may have had some flab here and there at one time but what works works 

I just had to make sure if they were safe before I slept in them or even crawled in a certain compartment and certainly when I had to move around in the open...like say...when I scavenge their cafeteria for food.  
I hope no ones seen me but Im not sure.  
They've been in space for a little under half an earth year but they never go anywhere.  
their always researching and studying things making things like meds, machines, weapons and everything's pretty well guarded but obviously not good enough since I figured out their patrolling patterns in little under a couple months trial and error.

LOGGING IN AMBER:  
I over heard that their finally making a pet stop off to a space station for gas and more supplies and that they might be making major upgrades to their ship and thatll take a long time...I think...so...maybe...well...Im thinking of leaving this ship pretty soon to look around there I dont know if Ill come back or not.  
maybe tomorrow...log out

LOGGING IN AMBER: WERE FINALLY HERE...Im kinda nervous to be honest Im pretty sure they also stopped here to get rid of me peacefully...Ive been overhearing more things lately but not about the port or the stuff their making...its about me....and how theyve known theyve had a "sewer rat" on board...and that they suspect me to be human. I dont know what to do Im terrified...I know I have to leave when I can now...I cant turn back not for anything.  
Log Out

LOGGING IN AMBER:  
I've made it to the entrance of course through the vent systems I could feel sticky sweat heavily misted over my skin I always have to watch the temps in these things or else Ill either end up a meat-sickle or charred human brisket anyway..from the looks of things they've made port and some really meaty looking aliens and fellow humans alike started showing up carrying a massive portion of the cargo they've been storing in this ship but I dont care what they're doing....Im free....Im FINALLY free.. just a few steps away now... LOG OUT

LOGGING IN AMBER:  
I can barely contain myself as I feel myself nearing a strategical plan around the workers so that they cant catch me I hope this works.

slowly hours roll by and I make my move, I brought some rope..that I've always tied around my waist in case of emergencies and I tie it to one of the metal bars slowly I get ready to slide down,  
euphoria blasts through my veins as a mixture of anxiety and adrenaline fuel my efforts to climb down gently and quietly looking around as my feet touched the ground, my body forming into a sneaking crouch position I moved in between boxes as quickly as I could whilst making sure not to be spotted but I started to get tired quickly and had to rest my limbs for a bit I hid between a row of boxes and hoped I wouldn't be found I was right on the edge of the storage units exit site just then as I was catching my breathe one of the other aliens a salarian who looked to be one of the scientists from the ship frantically made their way towards where I was hiding my heart beat crazed from fear and anxiety in my chest especially when i found out HOW PHYSICALLY CLOSE I was to one of their guards...in fact the turian guard looked to be the only one guarding the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it please ;)


End file.
